ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Arc Of Magic Lord
Arc Of Magic Lord Description Arc Of Magic Lord is a magic the utlizes every theme element on a lost magic scale. It is the weaker version of Ancient Arc Of Magic Emperor still has quite the high power despite its spells having an extremely high cost. it swaps between every form and can only use one at a time like “Lord of Water” or “Lord of Sand” etc. it is activated via ”switching’ back or forwards to each theme and grows more costly the more points put into it Spells Fire Daystar: The user creates a large building scale fire ball above their head by holding their hand up and then drops it, it will slowly fall down and then burst in an aoe that will cause severe burning (burning V) this also sets the terrain ablaze making it temporarily hazardous Water Oceanic Dystopia: The user causes a fair amount of water to fill up an area (waist level) and then in front of them the water will form a tsunami which floods the area in front of it, dragging anyone with it who's in the way also drowning anyone stuck in it for too long and strong waters will drag them across dealing damage over time Co Earth Continental Split: the user puts their hand on the ground and in a range in front of them a fissure in the ground will occur and then it will slam back together forming a large mound of stone. This mound can be used as a Rampart or a trap for enemies or even both. Metal Bloodied Steel: The user creates a magic circle trap on the ground and whenever someone walks near it a metallic burst will appear in front of them which stuns them (10s) and they also get hit by sharp nail causing them to bleed and take damage (bleed II) Wind Sky Splitter: the user forms a tornado under the enemy that sends them flying up and then from several angels several wind slicers will come in and hit the target causing a bleeding effect and fall damage if they don't prevent it (bleed IV) after this attack is over high winds will blow around in a direction of the user’s choice Lightning Storm Blitz: the user forms lightning around their body and at a extreme speed charges. If it hits it will paralyze the enemy but if it misses a massive static fills the area electrocuting and stunning those in it Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: Hit: 20% + 5s Stun, Miss: 5% + 2s Stun Shadow Shadow Dungeon: The user makes their shadow circulate around their body and suddenly it spreads out covering the floor if the person stepping on it doesn’t get off it. Some monstrous being grabs them and pulls them down into the shadow dungeon which is a completely dark black box with the rattling of chains to be heard. Every 10 seconds they take damage and to escape it they need to sacrifice some of their HP (same as every other attack damage) and 10 stamina Light Flashy Burst: the user disappears in a bright light so fast it’s almost like Teleportation. This light is blinding to look at so it can be used as an attack of opportunity Darkness Empty Vectors: the user casts using a small magic circle that is nearly impossible to see and then 4 invisible arms will form behind them which will automatically block against physical projectiles and do heavy damage to anything that comes close the vectors when they touch enemies will cause Mana drain effect which will make them last even longer (/2 mana drain To damage) Nature Cruelty Lilac: whenever this is casted the ground will split and a beautiful flower will emerge entrapping a target and while inside the flowers the target will have trouble moving and whoever is around the flower will have thorns shot at them. those inside are covered in a sweet nectar which will make them feel emotionally comfortable and relaxed which will make them not fight back while they take damage over time. Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 5% Overtime, 10% Thorn Poison Final Contamination: the user spreads poison out from their feet that will progressively get faster and faster as it moves eventually covering an area, those who touch it will gain slowness and weakness but if they stay in it for too long they gain severe poisoning. Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 0% + Slowness V, Weakness V, Poison V Heaven Saint's Blessing: the user forms oval sheilds around the entire party which will give them protection from unholy attacks and reducing damage (1/4 dmg reduction) as well as curing status effects and making you immune to getting them and giving regeneration to the whole party Cost: 10 | Damage: 0% + 1/4 Damage Reduction & Regeneration III Hell 3 Circles Of Hell: the user creates 3 magic circles representing a circle of hell that then will summon down a pillar of unholy energy giving a status effect depending on which circle is used. Limbo: Blindness, Lust: Poison, Gluttony: Anti Heal, Greed: Stun ,Anger: Anti Defense, Heresy: Burn, Violence: Anti Attack, Fraud: Slowness, Treachery: Freeze Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 10% + Status Effect II Smoke Suffocating Form: the user turns their body into smoke which will double their normal movement speed and make them immune to physical harm and most magical elements and allow them to mold their body through small areas. Cost: 3| Damage: 0% Ice Lost In Ice: the user creates a maze of ice (with a roof and all) and the user is put in the middle of the maze that will be filled to the brim with ice based traps. the longer they're in it the colder it will get and the slippier the ice gets. Once the enemy is encased in ice the spell ends. The ice is thick but can be broken by several means the maze gives you 2 minutes to escape or break out of it Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 10% per trap + Freeze 20s if the spells finishes Snow Blizzard Behemoth: The user summons a snow monster that will attack whoever they target and whenever the monster dies it causes a blizzard. this blizzard will spread more and more and the snow will intensify whenever the user casts anything Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 0% + Blindness I, Slowness IV, Freeze I (If casting) Cold Zero Zone: the user suddenly releases a massive burst of cold temperature which will prevent the effects of overtime status effects (Regen etc) and freeze enemies that are close or slow them if far, this also prevents the influence of healing spells Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 5%/10% + Slowness/Freeze V & Anti Heal V Heat Melting Maelstrom: the user releases a great deal of heat which will melt the ground and set things ablaze as well as make it hard for physical and certain magic attacks to reach the user. The user can also focus the heat into one place or mutliple targets heating things up immensely Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 5% Spread Out, 20% Focus + Burn II (Spread Out) Burn VIII (Focus) Holy Southern Cross: the user charges energy which summons a Celtic cross and then channels tons of holy energy into it, after charging it will Burst in a massive Holy explosion causing insane damage to unholy creatures but doing half that to those who are huge sinners Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 50%/25% Space Big Bang Aura: The user forms a ball of compressed space Aura around themselves that gathers up energy of attacks that hit the user. This will reduce damage of attacks by /2 and when enough energy is stored it will use the energy of the attacks that hit and fire them back off twice their original strength Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: Varies Time Countdown Tempo: This spell fires off a lightning fast time blast that when hits makes a little clock tattoo on the enemy and will last for 12 attacks. Every attack it adds a percent bonus for example (first attack: dmg + 1%, Second: Dmg + 2% etc.) Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 1-12% Death Afterlife Circle: The Limbo: the user forms a magic circle under them that charges up a vast amount of energy up and expels a black miasma that will inflict several lasting status effects onto whoever is caught in it. Every 5 seconds they’re in the miasma the status effects are raised up a level and If they stay there for 30 seconds they take a massive amount of damage Cost: 20 | Damage: 75% + Slowness I, Weakness I, Poison I, Anti Heal I Chaos Discord Disruption: The user fires a slow moving dark ball, this ball when traveling will not be able to be influenced by spells (walls, pushing, other projectiles etc) whenever it hits it will disrupt the user's spell casting for example: Projectiles will come back towards the user, physical enhancement will cause damage, healing spells harm, status effects are reversed, traps will appear under the caster, terrain effects will effect a super small area and basic magic ultimates will do 1% damage Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: Varies Nightmare Empty Thoughts: The user manifests a void that sucks enemies in when inside they see their worst fear. This fear embodied will ask questions and if they're answer honestly they're let go with a tiny bit of stamina drained. But if they lie or mess around they will be shown an image of something so frightful they will be unable to cast spells or focus correctly. If they're fearless they're put to sleep Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 0% + Focus Break, Sleep V/Stamina Drain 5% Dream Dream Room: The user puts themselves to sleep and then everything in the terrain will glow pink. The user of this will now be able to control the terrain as they please in that certain zone only weakness is well they're asleep and one hit wakes them up Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: Varies Crystal Prismatic Rain: the user forms a large crystal mountain behind them that will absorb the light around it and magical attacks. Depending on the magical attack expelled near it depends on the effect given with the crystal-light blast such as fire will burn and nature will cause an overgrowth. Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: Varies Domination Divine Majesty: the user exerts a massive pressure all around them and whoever feels the pressure will be unable to move at all if their Mana is lower than the user (the larger the Mana difference the longer it lasts) Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 0% + Immobilization Gravity Ceaseless Void/Endless Pulse: The user forms a large black hole or white hole or both at half size that suck/blow away attacks and people alike The black hole will suck in those near it causing severe close damage and white holes energy will blow people away dealing less and longer ranged damage Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: BH: 20% WH: 10% Sand Great Pharaoh's Tomb: the user creates a pyramid of solid sandstone that's entraps those caught in it, after being inside it will collapse into very heavy sand that will crush enemies. If the tomb is broken it will cause an even worse effect causing all the sand to compress into the person who broke it Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: Normal: 15%, Broken: 40% + Immobilized Acid Melt Storm: The user fires off a massive wave of purple acid that melts through magical defenses instantaneously, afterwards it will being degrading enemy life by burning them. If aimed at the terrain it will make a massive hole in the ground (it also damages basic equipment and metals) Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 20% + 3% Damage over time Crush World Shaper's Fury: the user focuses crush energy into their entire arm and physically enhances themselves to extreme heights. If the immense amount of energy touches magic it will half it's effect and if it lands on an enemy it causes extreme damage. It can also be used on the air to fire off a projectile that will send enemies flying Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 30% Close, 15% Ranged Eclipse Blackened Sun: the user forms what looks to be a total solar eclipse in the sky and then it will proceed to suck up several enemies into it, after they're sucked inside it will take some of their Mana and use it to fuel the spell which it will then proceed to explode in harmful Eclipse rays Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 15% + Blindness 5s Mud Swamp Burial: The user creates a massive mud pit that when people step into it they begin getting sucked down deeply into the mud unless they exert magic power or have a special way to get out it will be extremely difficult. But those who are trapped in it will be attacked but a dragon made of mud (scaled with my power) this dragon will spread more mud Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 10% (“dragon”) 30% (being crushed by the pit), 5% (mud globs) Anthropomorphia Morphing Scourge: the user forms a brownish Aura in their palm and when they touch half creature or a creature they will temporarily become that creature in exchange for Mana drain it also gives the abilities of said transformed to the user as long as it's lost magic or lower Cost: 2 per minute | Damage: 0% + Transformation Blood Dracula's Fang: the user fires off an arrow made of blood that is attached to the user's palm when it hits it will drain the life of it's enemy and give it directly to the user. The arrow also will drill deeper into the enemy if it cuts deep enough to cause a decent amount of bleeding. Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 15% + 7.5% Life Steal + Bleed V Enchantment Dues Dominus: the user creates a large magic circle that takes time to charge around 2 minutes to be usable at a max of 5 minutes and whenever it is able to be casted it envelopes an entire group with 2x in every stat or one person with 4x in every stat but if it is charged additionally the multiplier can be enhanced greatly however it does not work with multiple people. For example if the user charges for 5 minutes they can give someone 10x in every stat or the group 2x in every stat. Cost: 20 Psychic Telepathic Devastation: the user uses psychic powers to crush the target’s mental state greatly this will make them think irrationally and be reckless or make them have trouble remembering higher tier skills and spells that they have this effect lasts for 30 seconds max Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 0% Combat Legend Form: Swordmaster: the user gives themself an immense speed and physical power boost and temporarily increases bladed weapon damage. This effect lasts as long as the user pleases but has the draw back of no other arc of lord spells may be used at this time nor can other spells can be used from other magics. However blessings and curses are allowed to be used but this spell weakens defense by alot Cost: 10 Boosts: 2x Bladed Weapon Damage and speed, 4x Physical Strength and Speed, -2x Defense Vibration Riot Snapper: The user creates a magical zone all around them that makes so whenever a Spell is about to be casted their body gets a quick vibration stopping them this of course excludes the user. It’s a useful spell for stopping enemies in their tracks, if they are about to cast an ultimate it makes a lasting effect and stuns them Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 0% + Stun 2s Explosion The Atomic Calamity: the user sets a trap magic circle that gains power over time and it has a set time before it explodes this explosion is a massive AOE that causes an extreme damaging effect to those around it even if the user isn’t targeting them or wanting to attack them. It even can hurt the user although -4x less damage Cost: 40 | Damage: 100% Plasma PX490: Dueling Plasma Exterminator Beam: the user creates a massive magic circle above the field that charges in energy in the area then from above it fires a compressed plasma beam down that targets one enemy and completely breaks through their armor and does a great amount of damage to any in its path Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 30% + Penetration Laser LX525: Thousand-Fold Beaming Greatsword: the user charges a large magic circle in their hand and out comes a massive laser in the sky in the shape of a blade when the user swings their arm down the blade comes down cleaving through anything in its path and burning anyone struck by it. Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 25% + Burn II X-Ray XRX312: Total Lockdown Device: the user forms a trap magic circle that whenever someone steps on it the room is locked down with several hazardous laser beams and a force field with one exit but even the exit is trapped with an explosive that sends enemies through the lasers but will make the spell end Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: Laser: 5%, Bomb: 10% Ultraviolet UVX959: Blinding Impact Helix: the user casts the spell and forms two ultraviolet energy spheres around their fist and it Let’s off a blinding shine that makes it hard to see the user. But if the user hits you with it an massive impact occurs not only causing a fair amount of damage but it also causes knock back. Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 20% Per Ball + Blindness Gamma GX180: Grand Strategical Scanner: The user uses gamma energy to scan an entire room and a holographic image is displayed of the room. the hologram will display blind spots in the room, what the room is made of, amount of people in there, their mp levels (scales with me), traps etc. Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 0% Photon PHX666: Astral Collider Mecha Suit: The user forms a suit around them which emits tons of photon energy which allows them to move 20x their original speed and the armor protects them from attacks but whenever the user dives into someone a massive recoil attack occurs damaging the user but not as much as the person hit by it Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 50% + 25% Recoil Electrical EX111: Ultra Breaker EMP: the user forms a magic circle that unleashes a great amount of electrical energy which will deactivate all mechanical devices including weapons and stun anyone who is caught in it which will also nullify their skills and passives (like zhu’s Fire man skill would now let him get burnt) Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 0% Atomic AX89: Living Atomic Generator: the user focuses tons of magical energy on their heart and gives their skin a black atomic glow this glow will make it so any attack that comes near the user will be blown away by an explosion this also boosts the user’s physical attacks to an extreme level giving them an explosive recoil the user can also choose to blow themselves up expelling tons of energy Cost: 2,3,4|Damage: 5% per punch (weapons don’t count), 10% Explosion, 2% Recoil, Full Explosion 35% + 15% Recoil + Knockback & 5x speed boost Sound SX400: Melody Of Harmony: the user summons 5 notes in front of them they can only shoot off two per cast of the spell or three with additional cost but each note has a different speed and power to it Cost: 2, 3, 4 Damage: highest: 5% + Stun 5s (extreme speed) High: 10% + 2s stun (super fast) Medium: 20% (fast) Low: 40% + Shattered 2s (Moderate speed) Lowest: 60%% + Shattered 5s (slow) Calamity Ashes Of Calamity: the user creates a massive tornado that captures enemies who are caught in it and a earthquake occurs tripping enemies around which will suck them into the tornado once the tornado has everyone inside it or everyone the user wants the user can activate the second part of the spell which will cause the tornado to become a flaming tornado and its intensity doubles dealing damage. Cost: 2, 3, 4| Damage: 10% First, 20% Second, Total 30% Soul Soul Revitalization: the user creates a healing palm to heal a target of double the mana spent (1 mana equals 2% etc) it also revitalizes their stamina of triple of mana spent (1 mana = 3%) Guardian Kingdom’s Valor: the user forms a massive multilayered shield around them a group of people or one person that protects against several attacks before breaking the shield can absorb up to 500% but ultimates from anything above basic magic ignore the effect of the shield but are weakened by 50% unless it is above lost magic. If you’re in the shield you can’t attack with most spells unless they work outside of barriers Slayer Blood Lust Instinct: the user raises their primal sense such as their reaction time, physical strength, speed, bloodlust etc to an extreme amount this form will make the user think senselessly but will also make the user a berserker that doesn’t care of physical injury or consequences with a massive power boost too Cost: 10| Boost: 4x all physical stats, -4x all intellectual stats Leaf Jungle Dance: the user forms a jungle with a massive forest all around with several poisonous plants and toxins that lead to a massive spring the user is put inside the spring which heals them over time while the other is attacked by the forests obstacles that the user controls Cost: 10| Damage: 5% per plant, 2% Healing over time + Poison II Senses False Reality: the user forms a massive illusion space that competely warps the affected‘s perception of reality, Even fooling thier senses including touch, hearing, sight, taste and smell as well as magical based ones. Cost: 5| Damage 0%